Mil e Um Motivos
by Debi Kvothe
Summary: Harry Potter iria se arrepender de ter terminado seu namoro com Draco Malfoy por tão pouco... Ah, ele iria, sim.


**Autora: **Debí Kvothe**  
Shipper: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy**  
Gênero: **Romance, Oneshot, Lemon.**  
Classificação: **M

**oOo**

**Mil e Um Motivos**

Draco Malfoy desceu do carro, mas não sem antes colocar seu óculos de sol e olhar seu novo cabelo pelo espelho, ajeitando-o rapidamente. Havia o cortado um dia antes, e o novo visual, ele concluiu, combinava perfeitamente bem com seu rosto. Por alguns segundos pensou em passar um pouco de pó corretivo embaixo de seus olhos, que estavam ligeiramente escurecidos, mas desistiu logo da idéia. Não queria ser visto por seus colegas de faculdade passando maquiagem. Já era difícil o bastante aguentar suas piadinhas sobre ser gay sem isso.

Com um suspiro contente, bateu a porta do carro e o trancou. Alisou suas calças jeans brancas, quase obscenamente apertadas, para ter certeza que não estava amassada. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando percebeu que era observado atentamente por olhos verdes nada felizes. Precisou conter um sorriso presunçoso, mas não se dignou a procurar pelos olhos, pois estava animado o suficiente para conseguir ignorá-los naquela manhã ensolarada.

"Potter está te olhando como se quisesse te matar."

Draco ouviu a voz sussurrada de seu melhor amigo perto de sua orelha e mostrou seu melhor sorriso de covinhas, virando-se para ele e o abraçando com entusiasmo desnecessário. Blaise ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando o gesto. O loiro nunca havia gostado muito de demonstrações públicas de afeto, mesmo com seu ex-namorado, que agora os encarava como se quisesse matá-los.

"Que bom ver você, Blay!" Usou o apelido do amigo, fazendo-o abrir um sorriso de canto, mesmo estranhando toda a situação. Draco jamais o havia chamado de Blay seriamente. Usava o apelido apenas quando queria irritar o namorado, mas se eles haviam terminado, não havia motivo para tal.

Percebendo que estava no meio do estacionamento da faculdade, Draco passou o braço pelos ombros de Blaise e começou a caminhar lentamente com ele para longe dali, fazendo questão de ignorar Harry Potter como se nem o tivesse visto.

"Certo, agora você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?" Blaise perguntou quando estavam longe o suficiente de Potter para conseguirem ser ouvidos ou vistos, já dentro da faculdade. Draco imediatamente soltou os ombros do amigo e fez uma careta, encostando-se na parede perto da secretária, onde os alunos raramente vinham. Percebeu que suas pernas tremiam. Toda a coragem que havia se apoderado dele para provocar o ex-namorado rapidamente esgotada, e foi uma sorte não ter levado um tombo quando o viu de tanto que suas pernas começaram a tremer.

Era incrível como Potter conseguia mexer com seus sentimentos e emoções mais do que qualquer outra pessoa já havia mexido na vida.

"Deus, eu pareço uma colegial apaixonada!" Exclamou para o amigo, que riu enquanto colocava uma das mãos na cintura, esperando uma explicação. "Eu quero fazer o idiota do Potter se arrepender amargamente do dia que terminou comigo! Quero fazê-lo sentir tanta raiva quanto eu senti!" Explicou, convicto, rapidamente reunindo energia com o pensamento de ver o ex-namorado rastejar, pedindo um perdão que ele não daria. "Ah, ele que me aguarde..."

"Então é por isso que está vestido como um gigolô?" Questionou o negro com um sorrisinho de canto, e Draco resmungou alguma coisa initelígivel enquanto olhava para as próprias roupas, tentando encontrar algo de errado nelas. Usava uma calça jeans branca justa, conturnos pretos e uma camiseta que deixava boa parte do seu pescoço à mostra, mas continuava descente. Havia escolhido aquela calça à dedo, pois Harry, certo dia, o havia proibido de usá-la por alegar que atraía olhares indesejados com ela.

Abriu um sorriso com a lembrança, imaginando o quão bravo ele estaria naquele momento. Com um suspiro contente, sentiu-se renovado o suficiente para puxar o melhor amigo pelos corredores, esbarrando em algumas pessoas pelo caminho. Felizmente não encontrou Potter enquanto se dirigia para o mural onde estava fixado os horários de aulas. Após anotar seus horários com Blaise, seguiram por caminhos diferentes pois não cursavam a mesma coisa.

Draco estava no último ano de fisioterapia, já Blaise, no segundo de Engenharia Civil. Conheceram-se fazia muitos anos, quando o moreno se mudara para a casa ao lado da sua. Em meio a uma situação conturbada em sua família, acabaram se tornando amigos e, mais tarde, _melhores amigos_.

Enquanto seguia para a sua primeira aula, Draco imaginou qual seria o próximo passo para sua vingança contra o ex-namorado. Imaginava mil e uma coisas que poderiam tirá-lo do sério quando, ao entrar na sala de aula, fitou Cedric sentado sozinho em uma das últimas fileiras, e uma luz se acendeu em sua cabeça. Potter morria de ciúmes de Cedric - e de todos os homens que se aproximavam dele -, mas por algum motivo, ele parecia ainda mais ciumento quando o assunto era o moreno lindo e sarado. Talvez, imaginou o rapaz enquanto fitava-o, ele tivesse motivos.

Com um sorriso nada menos que maldoso, Draco sorrateiramente se aproximou de onde ele estava e o moreno ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo, abrindo um sorriso tão fofo quando seus olhos se encontraram que Draco imaginou porque diabos não havia se apaixonado por ele, ao invés de ser louco pelo ogro que se chamava Harry Potter. Estapeando-se mentalmente por dizer que era apaixonado pelo ex, resolveu puxar assunto com ele.

"Bom dia!" Retribuindo o sorriso, se sentou em uma cadeira a seu lado e jogou a mochila que carregava no chão após pegar o caderno e alguns livros.

"Draco!" Cumprimentou Cedric, ainda sorrindo, e seu sorriso era tão contagiante que o loiro não conseguia _não_ sorrir também. Provavelmente pareciam dois idiotas, e Draco mentalmente concluiu que deveria conversar mais com ele, e não apenas para fazer raiva para Potter. Cedric, em seu jeito calmo e meio atrapalhado, era uma pessoa tão límpida. Era possível ver em seus olhos o quão sincero e verdadeiro era.

Não costumavam dizer que os olhos eram a porta da alma? Os olhos, justamente com todo o corpo de Cedric, sorria. E era lindo, maravilhoso e puro.

"Espero que você não arranje problemas com seu namorado por estar conversando comigo." Cedric disse, bem humorado, e Draco corou um pouco por ele ter percebido que Harry era ciumento. Com um sorriso não tão encorajador, apenas balançou a cabeça em descaso.

"Nós não estamos mais juntos. Estou tentando me manter afastado de relacionamentos agora, aparentemente não nasci pra isso." Gracejou, e Cedric o olhou com compressão, mas parecia discordar.

"Eu acho que vocês combinam. Não sei o motivo pelo qual terminaram, mas eu sempre consegui ver que ele te ama, sabe? Estava escrito nos olhos dele, na maneira como ele te tocava, te protegia e parecia rosnar para quem chegasse perto..."

Draco riu com a última parte. O pior era que quase conseguia imaginar Potter rosnando para alguém que se aproximasse demais dele. Por alguns segundos deixou imagens dele passarem por sob seus olhos fechados. Lembrou-se do primeiro beijo, no estacionamento da faculdade em um dia em que ficaram até mais tarde na quadra de esportes. Então se lembrou da primeira vez em que ele disse _eu te amo_, com as bochechas levemente rosadas e os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Suspirando com as lembranças, olhou para Cedric e ele o olhava de volta, com afeto.

"Obrigado." Disse, sem saber exatamente porque agradecia. Deveria estar brigando com ele por ter enfraquecido sua vontade de se vingar de Potter, e não estar _agradecendo-o_.

Como se guiado por alguma força inexplicável, Draco olhou para a porta exatamente no momento em que Potter entrava. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, pode ver os do ex-namorado se fixarem em Cedric, como se estivesse imaginando se chamaria muito a atenção se matasse-o naquele instante.

Apesar de não cursarem o mesmo curso – Potter fazia Ed. Física –, tinham algumas aulas em conjunto, e àquela era uma delas.

Imediatamente desviou o olhar, negando-se a manter contato visual. Mesmo com o coração batendo com força dentro do peito e o sangue correndo rápido em seus ouvidos, engatou uma conversa qualquer com o moreno ao seu lado, tentando por tudo no mundo ignorar o olhar de Potter que, ele sabia, estava fixo em si.

Por todos os Deuses, seu corpo estava em chamas somente porque Potter estava a alguns metros de distância! Desde que haviam começado a namorar, há cinco meses, aquela era a primeira vez que ficava tanto tempo longe dos braços dele. Tinha a impressão que poderia surtar a qualquer momento com a necessidade de afundar o rosto em seu pescoço, sentir o cheiro inebriante...

Acordou de seus devaneios quando o professor finalmente chegou. Apesar de toda a necessidade que estava sentindo, não conseguia perdoá-lo. Não quando ele havia terminado o namoro por tão pouco.

A verdade era que, mesmo Draco tecnicamente não sendo mais virgem com mulheres, ainda o era com homens. Toda a vez que Harry descia demais a mão, seu corpo ficava tenso e ele inventava uma desculpa qualquer para que pudesse escapar. Potter não era de ferro, é claro, então, mesmo querendo sexo, haviam entrado num acordo silencioso e o namorado não tentava tocá-lo de forma mais íntima até que estivesse se preparado para o próximo passo, pelo menos foi assim nos primeiros meses.

Mas conforme o tempo passou, as necessidades de Potter aumentaram a tal ponto que, há três dias, quando Draco o impediu novamente de tocar seu traseiro, acabou explodindo. Todas as tensões acumuladas falaram mais alto que o bom senso, e ele terminou o namoro dizendo que procuraria com outra pessoa o que loiro não queria dar, ou acabaria explodindo.

Lembrar-se das palavras dele fez seu coração se apertar, mas também lhe deu forças para reconstruir o muro de indiferença que havia construído naqueles três dias que passara longe dele. Erguendo o queixo com arrogância, fitou o professor decidido a ignorar todo o resto.

Quando começava a sentir fisgadas nas costas por permanecer tanto tempo na mesma posição, sentiu o celular vibrando dentro do bolso da calça. Provavelmente, se ela não fosse não colada, não teria sentido nada. Resolveu pegar o aparelho e abrir a mensagem embaixo da mesa, tomando cuidado para que o professor não percebesse.

_Acho que precisamos conversar.__  
__Me espere depois das aulas no estacionamento, vou te levar pra casa._

_H. Potter  
_

Draco precisou de toda sua força de vontade para não deixar um sorriso presunçoso nascer em seus lábios. Não podia ter qualquer reação, pois a indiferença era pior do que qualquer outro sentimento, e sabia disso por experiência própria. Então permaneceu com uma expressão impassível após ler a mensagem de texto, mesmo com cada músculo do seu rosto doendo por isso.

Por alguns segundos pensou em não responder nada, mas percebeu que isso talvez fizesse Harry ter certeza que o estava provocando, e não queria isso. Queria que ele pensasse que simplesmente não se importava mais. Queria que ele sentisse na pele como era duro ver a pessoa que amava simplesmente indo embora.

_Precisamos?  
Infelizmente hoje não posso. Marquei um compromisso inadiável com Cedric. Mas quem sabe amanhã? ^^_

_D. Malfoy  
_

Leu a mensagem duas vezes antes de decidir não colocar o nome do Cedric. Ficaria muito óbvio que o estava provocando, e não queria isso. Até porque Potter seria capaz de levantar da cadeira e quebrar a cara dele, e Draco absolutamente não poderia viver com esse peso na consciência. Era totalmente contra a violência.

_Precisamos?  
Infelizmente hoje não posso, pois estou atrasado com alguns trabalhos da faculdade e preciso ir logo pra casa.  
Quem sabe outro dia? ^^_

_D. Malfoy  
_

Ah, o doce sabor da vingança. Internamente, Draco estava rindo maleficamente. Era uma verdadeira sorte Potter não poder ler pensamentos. Na verdade, se ele pudesse, o ex-namorado estaria morto, pois naquele instante estava impressionado com o cheiro que desprendia do corpo ao lado do seu. Cedric era realmente cheiroso.

Não deixou de abrir um sorriso quando o moreno o fitou, e ele retribuiu, meio timidamente. Draco pensou ter ouvido um som estranho vindo do fundo da sala, como um rosnado, mas não deu importância. O sorriso de Cedric era lindo, com todas aquelas covinhas. Ah, se Harry não existisse na sua vida, provavelmente seu coração estaria aberto para aquele homem. Infelizmente não havia escolhido por quem se apaixonar, e não era apenas por ser gay que o mundo o seria também. Cedric provavelmente namorava alguma garota linda, afinal, quem deixaria um homem daqueles à solta por aí?

Voltando a atenção para a própria mesa, percebeu que o celular voltara a vibrar. Fingindo não estar interessado no que estava escrito, pegou o aparelho lentamente e voltou a escondê-lo embaixo da mesa. Sabia que era observado pelo ex, então tratou de esconder qualquer sorriso que pudesse nascer em seus lábios. Novamente. Deveria ter pensado em fazer faculdade de Artes Cênicas. Era um verdadeiro artista.

_Não me faça ter que te carregar no ombro.  
Você não vai fugir de mim hoje. Vamos conversar nem que tenha que te obrigar a isso._

_H. Potter  
_

Desde quando Potter ficara tão... _másculo_? Nunca havia visto esse lado do namorado antes. Harry era um verdadeiro amor com o loiro, por mais irritante que Draco pudesse ser com ele. Tudo bem que às vezes ele tinha uns surtos de ciúmes, mas nada muito sério ou dominador. O próprio Malfoy seria capaz de rosnar para outras pessoas que se aproximavam do namorado. Era ciumento e sabia disso. Então não se importava muito por Harry também o ser, até porque um relacionamento onde não houvesse ciúmes seria minimamente estranho e, bom, Draco gostava de se sentir amado, como qualquer pessoa.

Mas aquela era a primeira vez que não recebia uma resposta passional do ex-namorado, e ficou intrigado e – precisava admitir – um pouco estupefato. Como ele ousava sugerir que algum dia carregaria um Malfoy nos ombros como um saco de batatas? Aquilo não se via em filmes. No máximo a dama era carregada nas costas quando estava machucada ou (quase) dormindo. Não que estivesse se comparando a uma mulher, mas ser levado nos ombros não era nenhum pouco romântico.

Reprimindo a vontade de bater a cabeça do ex contra a mesa até deixá-lo inconsciente, pigarreou e voltou a guardar o celular dentro do bolso, sem se importar em respondê-lo. Se ele achava que seria tão fácil consegui-lo de volta, estava redondamente enganado. Quem mandara terminar o namoro por tão pouco? Agora que aguentasse as consequências! Draco não iria se importar.

Não iria se importar!

Infelizmente, quando deixou a última aula antes do intervalo, deparou-se com Potter esperando-o encostado numa das paredes em frente à porta e sua força de vontade fraquejou junto com suas pernas.

Ah, era horrível a maneira como ficava quando estava perto dele. Tão vulnerável. Será que ele conseguia sentir, mesmo que minimamente, o mesmo? Porque, por Deus, Draco o amava tanto que até mesmo fitá-lo o deixava um pouco sem ar.

Aquele era seu ursinho, o primeiro homem que beijara e a única pessoa a quem já havia dito "_eu te amo_" depois de seus pais. Sentiu o corpo arrepiar de leve quando ele se aproximou em passos decididos e o segurou pelo braço, puxando-o para um dos banheiros da faculdade. Logicamente, Draco quis sentir-se indignado pela maneira pouco delicada com que foi abordado, mas não conseguiu, já que estranhamente estava gostando da pose dominador do moreno. Ela o excitava.

Soltou um suspiro exasperado quando finalmente chegaram no banheiro, e afastou-se da mão do outro com um tapa, lhe lançando um olhar de poucos amigos.

"Qual o problema? Será que não poderia ter pedido civilizadamente para que eu te acompanhasse?" Perguntou, mantendo distância do outro e se ancorando perto da pia. "Preciso comer antes do sinal, então-"

"Comer?" Perguntou Harry estupefato, e em seguida riu com escárnio. "Você consegue pensar em comer quando estamos nessa situação?"

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio e cruzou os braços sob o peito, com a melhor expressão de descaso que conseguiu. Era difícil manter a pose quando o tinha ao alcance da mão. Tudo o que queria era passar a mão sobre seu rosto, seus lábios, e em seguida afundar a mão em seus cabelos e...

Certo, àquele definitivamente não era uma linha de pensamentos sequer viável. Precisava manter sua muralha de indiferença a postos, mesmo sendo incrivelmente difícil.

"Nessa situação?" Repetiu irônico. "Nós não temos situação nenhuma, _Potter_. Olha, seja lá o que você quiser conversar, saiba que não é necessário. Tudo entre nós está resolvido e não guardo nenhuma mágoa. Na verdade, podemos muito bem ser amigos se você quiser, só que agora eu _realmente_ estou ocupado."

Quando Draco o fitou e encontrou dor em seus olhos, quase se arrependeu de ter sido tão frio e indiferente. O loiro sabia que ele ainda o amava, mas que havia terminado simplesmente porque não aguentava mais. Soltou mais um suspiro, com o coração apertado. Por mais que quisesse se vingar pelo que ele fizera, magoá-lo daquele jeito não estava nos planos. Apenas queria que ele sentisse tanta raiva quanto sentiu.

A última coisa que poderia querer era causar qualquer tipo de dor a ele. Quer dizer, era idiota, mas Draco já havia escutado vezes demais aquela sábia frase que, quando você ama alguém de verdade, prefere ferir a si mesmo que à ela. Era piegas, mas era verdade. Draco seria capaz de pegar toda a dor de Harry e passá-la pra si, se assim conseguisse ver seus olhos sorrindo novamente, como sempre sorriram.

_Força_, ordenou a si mesmo quando tudo o que queria era correr para os braços dele, sussurrar que ainda o amava e que tudo estava bem entre eles.

Tinha que se lembrar que ele provavelmente havia dormido com alguém naqueles três dias que passaram separados. Pensar em outra pessoa tocando Potter o machucava tanto que por alguns segundos sentiu ímpetos de batê-lo até que caísse no chão – ou até que toda a frustração que sentia tivesse, finalmente, um fim.

Precisava ter consciência que não namoravam mais, e que apesar de querer protegê-lo de qualquer mal, ele não havia feito isso, preferido alguém qualquer a esperar Draco, a pessoa quem dizia amar.

Com isso em mente sentiu-se um pouquinho mais confiante. Não adiantava mais mentir pra si mesmo, porque sabia que não conseguiria ficar longe dele por muito tempo, então provavelmente cederia e acabaria reatando o namoro. Mas antes que isso acontecesse precisava fazê-lo temer o rompimento da relação, dessa maneira garantiria que ele nunca mais terminasse. Pelo menos não por uma besteira como aquela.

E pelo menos Potter havia sido homem o suficiente para terminar o namoro ao invés de traí-lo. Mesmo com isso em mente, saber que ele se deitara com outra pessoa deixava seu coração em pedaços. Quase podia imaginá-lo no chão, partido.

"Porque está fazendo isso?" Potter indagou quase com desespero. A angustia em sua voz machucou Draco. "Eu não suporto ver você em cima daqueles homens! Você tem ideia de qual era minha vontade quando te vi com aquele idiota do Cedric?" Conforme falava, o moreno foi se aproximando, e o loiro, encurralado, acabou batendo o quadril contra a pia até ter o corpo prensado pelo dele. "Eu quis matá-lo, e depois te matar por estar me provocando daquela maneira." Os lábios dele encostaram-se à sua bochecha, e Draco conseguia sentir a respiração dele. Era quase como uma carícia. Suas pernas tremeram.

"Eu... nós não temos mais nada! Você não tem o direito de se sentir ofendido apenas porque estou seguindo minha vida!" Cuspiu, tentando afastar-se dele. Apesar da sua força masculina, Potter era bem mais forte, o que não adiantou de nada, pois foi novamente prensado contra a pia. Sentiu-se ofendido e fez uma careta de raiva para o ex-namorado. "Será que você pode me soltar?" Demandou, estreitando perigosamente os olhos.

Tudo o que não queria admitir era que suas pernas estavam bambas pela proximidade e, se ele não estivesse o segurando, não tinha certeza se conseguiria sustentar as próprias pernas. Ele suspirou audivelmente contra seu rosto, e o loiro, inconscientemente, fechou os olhos. Imaginou se ele ia beijá-lo e se surpreendeu ao perceber que _queria_ que ele fizesse isso.

Como era fraco!

"Não se aproxime dele novamente." Pediu Harry, mas não soava como uma ordem, e sim como um pedido sincero, quase derrotado. E Draco não respondeu nada, apenas deixou que ele continuasse com o corpo colado ao seu. Sentiu o cheiro dele e estava lutando consigo mesmo para perder a vontade de afundar o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Ele era tão cheiroso e quente. E mesmo com tudo o que havia feito, ainda o amava como antes. Talvez mais. "E não use novamente essa calça. Você tem ideia do quão delicioso fica dentro dela? As pessoas te olhavam como se pudessem te comer com os olhos. Use-a apenas para mim, quando estivermos a sós" conforme falava, a mão dele abaixou-se até fechar-se com força na carne de suas nádegas, e Draco ofegou alto, sentindo que começava a ficar excitado com toda aquela situação.

Não que antes não o quisesse. Queria sim, e muito. Só que nunca antes haviam estado num clima tão... sexual. Potter nunca havia criado um clima daqueles. Era tudo sempre romântico, após um jantar à luz de velas, e Draco sempre sabia o que ele estava querendo com tudo àquilo e acabava ficando na defensiva. Mas daquela vez era diferente porque não havia nenhum plano, nenhuma alusão ao que iria acontecer quando ele o puxou para aquele banheiro.

Era espontâneo, natural, passional, _instintivo_.

Talvez fosse àquilo que estava faltando em seu relacionamento. Talvez fosse àquilo que Draco estava precisando para dar o próximo passo. Aquela sensação era nova para ele, porque nunca antes havia se sentido assim com uma mulher. Principalmente porque uma mulher jamais o seguraria com força pelas nádegas e o colocaria em cima da pia de mármore. Uma mulher nunca desceria os lábios pelo seu pescoço, arranhando sua pele com a barba para fazer, e chuparia seu pescoço com força suficiente para deixar uma marca que duraria dias.

E ele com certeza jamais teria soltado um gemido vergonhosamente alto com uma mulher, principalmente porque ela jamais pressionaria uma ereção contra suas coxas enquanto o fazia abrir as pernas para se acomodar entre elas.

"Eu amo tanto você..." Murmurou Harry contra o pescoço dele, chupando, lambendo, _marcando_. "Você deve ser muito inocente para não perceber que todo mundo parece te querer. Tenho vontade de bater em todos que se aproximam. Quero que todos saibam, de uma vez por todas, a quem você pertence."

Draco sentiu as pálpebras tremularem conforme ouvia as palavras dele, e em seguida o ex-namorado voltou a chupar seu pescoço, agora do outro lado. E Draco, na nuvem de prazer que estava sentindo, pensou se ele não queria mesmo marcá-lo para que as pessoas vissem e soubessem que ele já tinha alguém.

Talvez devesse se sentir ofendido porque estava pondo todo o seu plano a perder, e quase podia ouvir a sua dignidade se partindo de encontro ao chão, lhe implorando para ter os pedaços recolhidos, mas tudo o que Draco conseguia pensar no momento era que Potter guiava sua mão, até o momento apoiada no mármore da pia, de encontro a sua ereção. Se não estivesse tão entregue ao momento, provavelmente se sentiria indignado. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, pois nunca antes havia feito algo daquele tipo com outro homem, mas agiu por instinto e sua mão apertou o membro dele por sob a calça, recebendo um gemido contra o pescoço logo em seguida, e estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava gostando.

"Eu fui idiota de terminar com você" ele voltou a sussurrar, agora contra sua orelha, mordendo-a de leve, deixando o outro ainda mais excitado com toda a situação. A voz dele contra aquele ponto sensível o deixava desnorteado e arrepiado. "Eu pensei que seria fácil descontar minhas frustrações em outra pessoa, mas não consegui ficar com outra pessoa porque eu não queria ninguém que não fosse você. É você quem me deixa duro assim, só você..."

Saber que ele não havia dormido com outra pessoa só serviu para deixar a situação ainda melhor. Agora Draco não se sentia mais tão traído, apesar de ainda estar ligeiramente raivoso e magoado pelo término abrupto do namoro. Mas resolveu, no momento, não pensar mais sobre isso. Principalmente quando sentiu as mãos dele, tão masculinas, encostarem-se a seu membro também por cima da calça.

O loiro tinha certeza que nunca antes havia ficado tão excitado, e tudo o que precisava era de um alívio para aquela ardência desesperadora que se apossava de seu íntimo. Precisava tanto de seu orgasmo que acabou deixando a mão se afastar, para segurá-lo pela nuca e colar seus lábios em um beijo que já começou quente. Ofegou quando ele o segurou pela cintura e puxou seu corpo até a beirada da pia, para então colar seus quadris e, consecutivamente, suas ereções.

O atrito era mais que bem vindo, e Draco teria tempo o suficiente para, mais tarde, se envergonhar por ter começado a rebolar contra a ereção que estava colada a sua, de maneira ávida. Queria ter controle para tirar a roupa dele e colocar os membros, pelo menos, para fora das calças, mas não conseguia ficar tempo o suficiente afastado para fazer isso. Então acabaram agarrados um ao outro, mexendo quadril contra quadril, buscando pelo fim daquela agonia deliciosa. Tudo o que mais queriam era alcançar o orgasmo e era uma sensação tão deliciosamente frustrante que Draco gemia alto, pedindo por mais.

E, _droga_, ele realmente iria se envergonhar disso mais tarde. Mas quem se importava naquele momento? Ele estava tendo a melhor experiência sexual de toda a sua vida e tinha os lábios da pessoa que amava contra os seus, lhe beijando como se seus lábios fossem fonte de oxigênio.

E era tudo perfeito.

Todo seu corpo ficou rígido quando finalmente conseguiu alcançar aquele ponto de plenitude onde todas as sensações boas parecem se reunir, e mesmo aos vinte e cinco anos, sentiu-se novamente como um adolescente que se masturbava olhando revistas proibidas, dentro do banheiro da casa dos pais.

Quando acordou de seu momentâneo estupor, sentiu a respiração acelerada de Potter contra seu pescoço, e os braços dele circulando possessivamente sua cintura. Não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas sentiu quando ele sorriu, pois os lábios estavam praticamente colados em seu pescoço.

Com reflexos ainda lentos pelo recém-orgasmo, o moreno tirou o próprio casaco e amarrou na cintura de Draco, e o loiro percebeu que ele estava se preocupando com a mancha circular que agora manchava sua calça branca. Corando ligeiramente, empurrou o outro pelo ombro e pulou da pia, mas teria dado de cara no chão se o ex não tivesse lhe segurado pela cintura. Devia ter testado a resistência de suas pernas antes de descer, concluiu, e as bochechas ardiam tanto que não conseguia nem fitar o outro nos olhos.

"Depois a gente se fala" murmurou Draco, tentando resgatar sua dignidade do chão, e se afastou dele com passos rápidos, se atrapalhando com a porta que, agora ele percebia, permanecera trancada o tempo inteiro. Estava tão envolvido naquela névoa de sensualidade que nem se importara em saber se alguém poderia flagrá-los ou não. Por sorte Harry havia sido mais esperto.

Saiu pelo corredor e foi direto para o estacionamento. Não estava em condições de assistir mais as aulas, e a culpa era toda daquele ogro que se achava no direito se praticamente violentá-lo dentro do banheiro da faculdade! Que ousadia!

E só de lembrar-se como se comportara, agarrando-o, gemendo e pedindo por _mais_, sentia vontade de bater a cabeça contra o volante do carro até que ficasse inconsciente. Se tivesse um pouco de sorte, só voltaria à consciência quando aquele momento houvesse sumido para sempre da sua memória.

Infelizmente não era sortudo, mas vendo o lado positivo de toda a situação, ao menos Potter não o seguira para o estacionamento. Provavelmente estava cantando vitória por tê-lo deixado fazer... _coisas_. Por mais que soubesse que o ex-namorado não era esse tipo de pessoa, ele sempre poderia tornar-se uma.

Gemendo de embaraço, ligou o carro e resolveu que esqueceria aquele assunto pelos próximos anos. Talvez até mudasse de faculdade. De cidade. De estado. País. É. _Talvez_.

**oOo**

Após jantar, tomar banho e afundar na cama, Draco sentia ímpetos de tomar algum remédio que o deixasse dopado o suficiente para dormir a noite e dia inteiro. Estava tão envergonhado que sentia vontade de se bater.

Estava terminado com Harry Potter e tinha resolvido que ia se vingar, e absolutamente nenhuma parte do plano dizia que ele deveria ter um ótimo orgasmo com o ex dentro de um banheiro, e disso tinha certeza. Voltou a sentir as bochechas quentes e afundou o rosto no travesseiro, derrotado.

_Droga,_ exclamou pro quarto vazio, imaginando quais eram as possibilidades de conseguir esquecer sobre o que acontecera naquela noite. _Eu realmente deveria ter sido menos fraco_.

_Mas ele acabou não dormindo com outra pessoa_, disse uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça, e Draco mordeu o lábio. Pegou o celular que estava estrategicamente em cima do criado-mudo e admirou-o por alguns segundos, imaginando se teria coragem de mandar uma mensagem de texto só pra saber se ele havia chegado em sua casa bem.

Sim, era fácil.

_Espero que você tenha chegado em casa bem e em segurança.  
Sobre o que aconteceu hoje... talvez nós precisemos conversar à respeito. Não quero que tenha mal entendidos entre nós dois. _

_D. Malfoy  
_

Draco voltou a morder o lábio inferior, imaginando se realmente deveria enviar a mensagem. Releu novamente o texto e deu um tapa na própria testa. Era ridículo. Apagou tudo e jogou o celular na cama, soltando um longo suspiro.

Seria ótimo tê-lo na cama agora, pensou sorrindo, fechando os olhos e lembrando-se da sensação deliciosa que era estar nos braços dele. Corou novamente quando imagens de mais cedo vieram a sua cabeça. Ah, como amava aquele idiota!

Estava quase pegando no sono quando sentiu o celular vibrar próximo ao seu braço. Rapidamente, pegou o aparelho e o destravou, o sono totalmente esquecido, permitindo-se abrir um sorriso quando viu de quem era o remetente.

_Eu não paro de pensar no que aconteceu._

Sentiu um arrepio passar por seu corpo ao ler as palavras, se perguntando se era normal excitar-se por tão pouco. Nunca antes experimentara uma sensação tão boa como a que experimentou quando estava com ele. O desejo, a urgência, a paixão...

Apertou em "responder" e encarou por alguns segundos as teclas do celular, imaginando o que deveria escrever.

_Talvez a gente precise conversar a respeito do que aconteceu._

Enviou. Seu coração bateu com força dentro do peito, esperando por uma resposta. Estava a ponto de sair da cama e ir até a casa dele xingá-lo pela demora quando recebeu uma resposta.

_Eu quero novamente. Quero você novamente._

Que ousadia! Draco estava indignado com a resposta que recebeu e – por mais que não quisesse admitir – um pouco excitado com toda aquela situação. Será que era apenas nisso que ele pensava? Por Deus, estava querendo conversar como duas pessoas civilizadas, e tudo o que ele dizia era um "_quero você novamente_"? Degradante.

Queria dar uma resposta ácida, que o fizesse dormir com raiva, mas por algum motivo não conseguiu seguir adiante com aquilo. Pra que continuar fingindo? O fato era que o queria mesmo. De verdade e com toda a força. E também o queria novamente, por mais que o deixasse envergonhado admitir algo assim.

_Te espero no meu apartamento._

Antes que perdesse a coragem, enviou a mensagem e respirou fundo. Levantou da cama aos tropeços e começou a arrumar toda a bagunça à vista. Não podia deixar que ele percebesse que desde que terminaram sua casa havia se tornado um chiqueiro porque não tinha mais vontade de fazer nada.

Quando se olhou no espelho para arrumar os cabelos, notou que suas bochechas estavam rosadas e se auto recriminou. Potter não deveria nem estar nervoso! Então porque seu coração estava batendo com tanta força e suas mãos estavam trêmulas? Sabia muito bem o que aconteceria quando ele chegasse, pois não podia se fazer de idiota e dizer que o convidara porque queria que conversassem a respeito do que havia acontecido.

Estava implícito, naquela mensagem, que também o queria e que, tão logo chegasse, se entregaria.

Mas porque estava tão nervoso? Nem ao menos era mais virgem! Pelo menos não de frente... Balançando a cabeça, tentou dissipar o nervosismo e sentou-se no sofá, esperando e esperando e esperando... Era impressão sua ou o relógio havia parado de funcionar? Essa era a única explicação plausível para o fato de que os ponteiros pareciam estar se movendo mais lentamente que o normal. Antes, entretanto, que levantasse para examiná-lo, a campainha de seu apartamento tocou e seu coração acelerou tanto que imaginou se conseguiria andar até a porta sem dar de cara com o chão, pois se achava incapaz de andar de tanto que suas pernas tremiam.

Com a concepção de que não deveria parecer uma garota virgem no primeiro encontro, andou até a porta e respirou bem fundo antes de abrir a porta, deparando-se com um Harry Potter ofegante, que o agarrou pela cintura com força assim que abriu a porta.

Draco retribuiu o beijo que lhe era dado de maneira ávida, o nervosismo, por alguns segundos, completamente esquecido em meio ao estupor de sensações que ele estava acostumado a sentir quando beijava o namorado – agora ele podia chamá-lo assim. Entrelaçou os dedos em seus cabelos e suspirou, soltando um gemido baixo quando foi erguido pelas nádegas e teve que passar as pernas em volta do quadril dele para conseguir se segurar em alguma coisa.

Quando foi encostado com força na parede, os corpos se chocaram de maneira quase violenta e não se importou nenhum pouco com a violência. Na verdade, talvez tudo o que estivesse esperando fosse isso. Esse descontrole de Harry enquanto o beijava e passava a mão por seu corpo sem nenhum pudor, como se estivesse tocando a coisa que mais queria no mundo. Isso lhe enchia o coração e a libido.

Conseguia sentir perfeitamente bem a ereção dele roçando seu quadril, e era tentadoramente delicioso, e somado a sensação que era ter seus lábios deslizando pelo seu pescoço, era arrebatador. Como conseguira ficar tanto tempo sem aquilo? Era como se antes daquele momento nunca houvesse feito sexo. Aquilo deveria ser sexo. Aquela inexplicável força que fazia com que empurrasse o corpo contra o dele, sempre querendo mais. Parecia que poderia tê-lo para sempre e mesmo assim não seria o suficiente.

Resolveu, por ora, parar de pensar. Gemeu longamente quando sentiu a língua experiente passar pelo seu pescoço, descendo por suas clavículas, brincando com a sua pele pálida e deixando ainda mais marcas em sua tez. Pensou em reclamar, mas não se lembrava de como fazê-lo, então limitou-se a passar os braços por seu pescoço e se esfregar contra seu corpo.

"Você é perfeito" Harry murmurou contra a sua pele, e suas palavras eram quase carícias em seu coração necessitado. Ele acariciou suas costas e forçou sua camiseta para cima, tirando-a de seu corpo e jogando no chão sem nenhum cuidado. Quando o mais velho finalmente conseguiu encarar os olhos dele, viu gravado tudo o que queria: desejo, amor, lúxuria, _tesão_.

Com os olhos ainda fixos nos dele, deixou a mão deslizar até prender a barra de sua camiseta, e a retirou lentamente, provocando-o enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, já inchado pelos beijos trocados. Draco ouviu-o murmurar alguma coisa ininteligível antes de começar a andar com ele ainda no colo em direção ao quarto. Ele conhecia a casa muito bem, já que aquela não era a primeira vez que vinha até ali.

Sorriu quando sentiu-se ser depositado delicadamente na cama, e não demorou a erguer os braços, querendo-o acima de seu corpo. Soltou outro gemido quando ele sentou sobre seu membro necessitado e rebolou suavemente sobre ele, fazendo Draco ofegar e agarrá-lo pela cintura.

"Tão delicioso..." sussurrou o moreno, abaixando o corpo para capturar um dos mamilos do loiro com os dentes, fazendo-o jogar a cabeça para trás e pedir por mais. Oh, _porra_, àquilo realmente era bom.

Draco deixaria que o namorado fizesse o que quisesse com seu corpo naquele momento. Estava a mercê dele, totalmente entregue. Sabia que estava sendo muito passivo, pois não conseguia ter muita atitude, mas imaginou que com o tempo todo seu pudor acabaria desaparecendo e seria capaz de dar o mesmo prazer que ele lhe dava agora, principalmente quando teve o zíper da calça aberto. Suas bochechas arderam enquanto sentia que ele deslizava o pano por sob suas pernas, tirando-a com pressa, mas não conseguiu evitar um suspiro quando ele passou a língua sobre seu membro teso por sob a cueca.

Agarrou os cabelos negros e fechou os olhos, gemendo languidamente enquanto esperava por mais, o que não demorou a acontecer quando ele retirou a última peça de roupa que cobria seu corpo. Draco abriu os olhos, receoso, e encarou o rosto do namorado, preocupado que ele pudesse ter desistido do que estavam por fazer ao finalmente ver seu corpo nu. E se não fosse o que ele esperava? E se houvesse alguma coisa errada consigo?

Harry observava totalmente seu corpo, parecendo hipnotizado, e Draco não pode deixar de corar quando os olhos fixaram-se em seu membro ereto e pulsante, que estava totalmente encostado em seu abdômen e chegava a molhá-lo com seu prazer.

"Perfeito..." Disse antes de abaixar a cabeça e passar a língua por todo o cumprimento da carne, fazendo-o arquear as costas e apertar a mão nos lençóis, totalmente inebriado pelas sensações. "Sonhei tantas vezes com esse momento..."

Draco afundou a cabeça contra o colchão quando teve seu membro totalmente acolhido pela boca do namorado, que começou a fazer movimentos torturantemente lentos de vaivém com a cabeça antes de, finalmente, aumentar a velocidade. Pensou que pudesse desfalecer a qualquer momento, e não se importou em reclamar quando ele virou seu corpo, deixando-o de quatro na cama, e deslizou os lábios por suas costas, fazendo uma trilha de saliva pela sua espinha dorsal até levar a língua por entre suas nádegas, umedecendo-o para o que estava por vir.

Ondulou o corpo quando um dedo dele penetrou seu corpo, e podia sentir o membro ereto tocando sua bunda. Era uma excitação que nunca havia experimentado antes. Havia o prazer, o receio, o medo da dor que provavelmente sentiria e o nervosismo típico da primeira vez. Mas Harry o tratava tão bem, distribuído beijos por suas costas e lhe sussurrando palavras carinhosas, que gradativamente foi relaxando, deixando a penetração mais fácil, e quando tinha três dedos dentro de si, mesmo que com dor, desejou algo maior.

O que não demorou a acontecer.

Quando Harry finalmente começou a penetrá-lo, Draco fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar, mesmo que algumas lágrimas tenham escapado de seus olhos no processo. Havia lido alguns artigos na internet quando começara a namorar com outro homem, sabendo que algo assim eventualmente viria a acontecer, e por isso sabia que mesmo com a dor no inicio, rapidamente iria se acostumar a aproveitar o que lhe era oferecido. O que realmente aconteceu. Conforme a penetração tornava-se mais intensa, mais rápida, mais funda, Draco gemia e empinava o corpo, quase implorando por mais daquilo.

Talvez houvessem ficado meses naquele vaivém torturantemente delicioso, não saberia dizer. Estava totalmente perdido naquele mar de sensações indescritíveis. O ápice chegou quando o namorado segurou seu membro e começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo das investidas e, com um gemido um pouco mais alto, despejou-se na mão dele, sentindo que ele também alcançava o orgasmo.

"Wow" Draco exclamou após alguns segundos em silêncio, tentando recuperar a respiração. "Não acredito que estava relutante em fazer isso! Foi... incrível."

Harry riu e trouxe o namorado mais pra si, fazendo-o afundar o rosto em seu pescoço e lhe dando um beijo no topo da cabeça.

"Me desculpa por ter terminado com você por tão pouco. Eu realmente te amo, seu bobo. Eu apenas agi de cabeça quente. Eu jamais conseguiria ficar com outra pessoa. Pelo menos não sabendo o quanto isso poderia te machucar."

Draco sorriu, contente, e deu um beijinho leve no pescoço dele, adorando todos os segundos daquela reconciliação. Se todas as brigas dos dois terminassem assim, talvez arrumasse algumas discussões propositalmente.

"Eu também amo você, e é isso que importa." Murmurou de volta, sorridente, e soltou um gritinho quando ele pulou em cima de seu corpo, prensando suas mãos acima da cabeça.

"Pronto para um segundo _round_?"

E aquele era um dos mil e um motivos pelos quais adorava provocar Harry Potter.

**oOo  
FIM  
**

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Humm, oi?**  
**

Sei que tem muitas leitoras minhas querendo minha cabeça por não estar atualizando Prova de Fogo e Um Pedaço do Paraíso há... quatro/cinco meses? Eu sei que isso é chato, e sei que tenho muitas leitoras lindas naquelas duas fanfictions, esperando, ainda, por uma atualização, e peço desculpas pela demora e PROMETO que vou terminar as duas. Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo. Prometo!

Espero que mesmo bravos, vocês leiam essa história e deixem suas opiniões! Inicialmente, escrevi essa fanfiction pra um outro fandom mas, enquanto relia, achei TÃO a cara de Harry e Draco que modifiquei os nomes e resolvi postá-la aqui também. Então, se acharem essa fanfic pelo Nyah!, mas em outra categoria, com outro casal, não se exaltem! É minha também! Aliás, vou colocar meu perfil no Nyah aqui no meu perfil do ff, caso eu consiga fazer isso, porque aparentemente o ff não aceita mais links e... Estou divagando. De qualquer maneira, quem quiser meu perfil no Nyah, é só me avisar que eu mando, ok?

E, só pra constar, faço 17 aninhos esse mês! Parabéns pra mim! Vou tentar trazer mais uma fanfiction Drarry que estou escrevendo ainda esse mês, mas já estou com mais de 10.000 palavras e falta taaanta coisa pra terminar! E eu quero que seja uma oneshot, então... Esperem novidades minhas em breve!

Beijo, queridos. Estou MORRENDO de saudade de vocês.


End file.
